It's All In The Past
by Chexdex
Summary: What if Addison never showed up to Seattle? Would Derek ever tell Meredith he's married or will he just get a divorce behind her back? Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**It's all in the Past   
Derek & Meredith**

Chapter 1:

Takes place right after Who's Zoomin' Who?

After going to dinner, Derek pulled his car up to his trailer. He took the keys out of the car and put them into his pocket. He opened up the car door and reached to the back and took out his briefcase. Derek walked over to the other side of the car, waiting for Meredith to get out.

After Derek had parked the car, Meredith got of the car and into the back seat taking out her bag. Turning around she saw Derek waiting for her. She took a step closer to him; she placed her hand on his chest and kissed him softly on his lips. Meredith then began walking toward the trailer.

Derek smiled against Meredith's lips. He frowned slightly as she pulled away, but followed her over to the trailer. He took his key out and opened the door. He walked in and placed his bag down.

Meredith had done the same thing has Derek. She placed her bag right beside his. She then walked over to the bedroom part of the trailer and began on dressing. "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" Derek asked as she took off her shirt, leaving her chest bare with the exception of her bra.

Derek took off his shoes as he watched Meredith undress. He nodded his head, then turned the shower on to let it warm up. Derek unbuckled his jeans and let them drop to the floor; he stepped out of them and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Slowly Derek removed his boxers, leaving him naked.

Meredith got distracted for a moment as she watched Derek undress. She took off her jeans along with her panties. Finally she removed her bra. She took a step closer to Derek as brushed her lips against his. She then opened the shower door and stepped in. "You coming?" Meredith asked seductively.

Derek nodded his head, stepping into the shower and closing the door behind him. He put his head directly underneath the shower head, then gently pushed Meredith against the cold tiles and began kissing her neck.

Meredith didn't expect the tile to be so cold, but it gave her a sensation she had never felt before. She always loved the feeling of Derek's lips against her neck, it made her go wild. "Derek." Meredith whispered into his ear.

As Derek kissed Meredith's neck he ran his hands up her inner thighs, so close to her groin. Derek pulled his lips away from Meredith's neck slowly. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. He then moved his hands from her thighs and up the side of her body, letting his hands rest on her breasts.

Meredith squirmed slightly as he felt Derek's hands on her inner thighs. She was use to it but he always did it by surprise, but she does love it. As she felt Derek's hands on her breasts she began getting restless, she pushed her hips closer to him. "I need you." Meredith whispered into Derek's ear, she needed him otherwise she's go insane.

"I need you too." Derek replied in a soft whisper as he began massaging her breasts. Derek moved slightly closer to Meredith, pushing his hips against hers then entering her. Derek slowly went in but then began increasing his speed, going deeper and deeper into her.

Meredith let out a small moan as Derek massaged her breasts. That small moan turned into a loud moan as Derek entered her. Sex in the shower was her favorite. She slowly ran her hands up Derek's chest as he thrust harder. "Derek…" Meredith let out with a soft moan.

Derek continued thrusting inside of Meredith. He didn't get tired easily. Derek leaned his head down and began kissing Meredith's breasts, something else that makes Meredith go crazy. ..

About ten minutes later both Derek and Meredith ended up on the shower floor. Derek head rested against the tiles and Meredith's head was rested on Derek's shoulder. You could hear Derek breathing heavily, while Meredith's breathing was faint.

"I love you." Meredith whispered as she looked up at Derek, giving him a soft kiss on the lips, then resting her head back on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Waiting for his response even though she knew it.

"I love you too." Derek replied in a whisper. Derek quickly kissed Meredith back before resting his head back against the tiles. "I love showers." Derek stated with a small laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2**

The Next Morning

The alarm went off at 5:30 in the morning. Both Meredith and Derek were not happy about that. Derek rolled over and grumbled. He took his pillow and placed it over his head. "Ten more minutes." Derek muttered.

Meredith on the other hand rolled over and turn off the alarm. "Ten minutes, leads into ten more minutes which leads into going in late. We can't be late." Meredith told Derek. She rolled over and placed her arm around Derek. "Please get up." Meredith whispered as she kissed his the back of his neck.

"Sex?" Derek asked as he took the pillow off of his head. That's all he cared about, was sex. Sex, sex and more sex. He's a guy, what else do they want. "Please..." Derek said as he turned to his back and looked at Meredith, hope she would say yes.

Meredith shook her head at him. "Not now." Meredith told him. If they have sex now, afterwards they would fall asleep and be late for work. Meredith did not want to be late. "Later, in the on call room." Meredith told him as he smirked.

Derek smiled when she said later. He will be waiting all day. Hopefully Meredith will get assigned to him. 'Maybe I'll request her' Derek thought to himself. That would be a good idea. They would spend the whole day together. It would be perfect.

Meredith got out of bed then slapped Derek's butt. She looked back at him and smiled "Derek, get out of bed." Meredith told him as he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Derek jumped when Meredith slapped his butt. "Come back…" Derek began talking then realized Meredith wasn't in the room. Derek sluggishly got out of bed. He got a pair of jeans out and a button down shirt. He removed the shirt he was wearing along with his sweatpants.

As Meredith stepped out of the bathroom, there Derek was. Just standing in his boxers. Oh she could think of so many things to do. For starters removing his boxers. Then maybe playing with his buddy down there. "I'm going to get dress." Meredith said as she went to get some clean clothes.

Derek saw the look on Meredith's face. He nodded his head as he slipped his jeans on. He looked back at Meredith every so often when she was getting dress. Just to get a quick look. Well all he wanted to look at was her breasts. And he did get a glimpse.

About ten minutes later both Derek and Meredith were on their way out of the trailer. They put their stuff in the car, and then get got in the driver's side. He then headed toward the hospital. He would rather be in bed then on their way to work.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Chapter 3**** [Part 1**

After Rounds.

After rounds, Doctor Bailey gathered her interns in the hallway. "Okay people. Grey, Shepherd. Yang, Burke. Karev, O'Malley scut and Stevens your with me." Bailey ordered. "Go!" Bailey shouted as she watched all of her interns walk well run away with the exception of Izzie Stevens. Bailey then handed her a chart. "Go prep Ms. Montez for surgery." Bailey told her as she walked away from her.

Up on the Neurosurgery Floor.

After rounds and finding out that Meredith was assigned to Derek she took the elevator up to the Neurosurgery Floor. She went straight to the nurses' station to find out where Derek was. "Where's Doctor Shepherd?" Meredith asked the nurse.

The nurse finished writing something on a file then looked up at Meredith. "I believe he is in…" She started as she looked down again "Room 567" The nurse told Meredith.

"Thanks." Meredith said with a warm smile. She left the nurses' station and walked down the hallway to room 567. The door to room 567 was closed and she saw Derek in there talking to his patient. She knocked on the door then walked in. "Doctor Shepherd, I'm your intern for the day." Meredith informed him, though he probably knew since he more than likely requested her.

Derek turned around when he heard a knock then Meredith's voice he smiled at her as he turned back to his patient. "Mr. Cruz, this is Doctor Grey. She's going to do some tests on you this morning then prep you for surgery later this afternoon. "Right Doctor Grey?" Derek asked as he turned around to face her, just so he could see her.

Meredith nodded her head. "Right Doctor Shepherd." Meredith replied as she smiled softly at the patient. He looked so young. Maybe twenty-five. She wasn't quite sure. Meredith just knew that he was young.

Derek smirked as he handed Meredith the file. "Here is Mr. Cruz's file. Read over it before doing his tests." Derek said as he walked to the door. "Doctor Grey, can I see you outside?" Derek asked as he opened the door.

Meredith took the chart from Derek and looked down at it. She took notice to his age. Twenty-three, Meredith was close. Off by two years, but close. "Yes Doctor Shepherd…. I'll be right back." Meredith told Mr. Cruz. She then followed Derek outside into the hallway. She then closed the door behind her so the patient wouldn't be able to hear either one of them talking.

"So after you finish running his tests, wanna meet me in the on call room?" Derek asked as he smirked. Meredith did say they could have sex in the on call room later. Well it is later.

Meredith laughed. "Maybe, I'll page you." Meredith replied as she gave Derek a quick kiss when no one was looking. "I'll see you later." Meredith said as she walked back into the patient's room.

Derek nodded his head as he walked down the hallway to check up on another patient. He didn't want to wait, but he will.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Chapter 3[Part 2**

As Meredith walked back into the patient's room, she closed the door behind her. Meredith placed the chart on the table then walked over to Mr. Cruz. "Mr. Cruz, I'm just going to do a couple of tests for you to make sure nothing has changed since last time." Meredith told him as she took out her stethoscope.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mr. Cruz asked randomly and of course referring to Derek.

That was a bit of a personal question and well Meredith wasn't going to answer that. "No comment." Meredith told him as she put the stethoscope in her ears then helped Mr. Cruz to sit up. She lifted his shirt and placed the stethoscope on his back, listening to him then switch to his chest, continuing to listen.

"I mean you two did kiss." Mr. Cruz added as he looked up at Meredith. "You are a beautiful girl, he's lucky to have you as a girlfriend." He told Meredith with a smirk.

Meredith ignored his first comment about the kiss, she just wrote someone on his chart pretending not to hear him. But heard the second comment. "I never said that he's my boyfriend." Meredith stated as she looked up from the chart. "Let's go get you a catscan then x-ray." Meredith said as she closed the chart then went to get a nurse to help her out.

After Mr. Cruz's catscan and x-ray, Meredith was back in his room with him. "I'll be back later with Doctor Shepherd when we get your labs in." Meredith told him as she left his room with his chart in hand. She went over to the nurses' station and gave Mr. Cruz's chart to the nurse.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Could you please page Doctor Shepherd?" Meredith asked the nurse. The nurse gave Meredith a nod as she turned around and leaned against the nurses' station as she waited for Derek.

Meredith waited for Derek for around five minutes. She then saw him get off the elevator so she started walking toward him, with a smile on her face.

"Something wrong with Mr. Cruz?" Derek asked, assuming that was the reason she paged him, he didn't even think that maybe she was thinking about sex or something.

Meredith shook her head. "No, I was thinking we could go to the on call room." Meredith told him straight out with a smirk on her face. "I'll meet you in five." Meredith said as she turned around and started walking toward the on call room that was down the hall.

Derek smiled at Meredith's idea. He then decided to just check up on a patient or two while he waits for the five minutes to pas. He wanted them to pass by quickly. Five minutes had gone by and Derek was heading toward the on call room. He opened the door, walking in them closed it behind him then locking it. He slipped his shoes off then made his way toward the bed.

Meredith was lying on the bed in the on call room just with her panties and her bra, waiting for Derek. She smiled as she heard the door open and watching him walk in. "Hey sexy." Meredith said as she pulled on his white lab coat and pulled him down closer to her for a kiss. Meredith let go of Derek's while lab coat but then slipped it off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

Derek got on the bed with Meredith, laying beside her. He ran his hand up and down her body as he looked into her eyes. He has been waiting for sex ever since this morning. So he pretty much needs sex like now.

Meredith gazed into Derek's eyes but also was untying the not on his scrub pants. Once it was unknotted she slipped his scrub pants off of his legs. She then ran her hand up and down his chest underneath his shirt.

Derek just sat back and let Meredith touch him. But he then decided that she needs to be a little bit more exposed so he decided to remove her bra. He leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her and removed her bra, also letting it drop to the floor. He leaned back as his eyes were on her breasts.

Meredith removed Derek's scrub shirt and boxers, leaving him totally naked. She only had her panties on, it wasn't much. Meredith then took Derek's manhood in her hands and started stroking it, feeling him get hard.

"Dr. Grey, I think you have too much clothing on." Derek told her with a smirk. His hands then slipped down to her waist, and then slipped her panties off slowly. They boy were totally naked in the on call room, of course that only means one thing, sex time.

Derek straddled Meredith; he then started kissing her neck like always, which always leads to him kissing and sucking on each breast which leads him back to her neck. It's like a whole process.

Meredith of course smiled as Derek straddled her. Once his lips touched her neck she let out a moan that just wouldn't end. Derek always makes Meredith feel so good, no matter what he does, she's always happy.

Fifteen minutes later, Derek was lying on his back next to Meredith. He was exhausted, who knew he could become so exhausted. He looked down at Meredith, she looked tired too and the both of them would have to go back to work.

"I love you." Meredith said as she kissed his chest then placed a kiss on his lips as she smiled. She was so happy even if she is tired. It just doesn't matter now. Having sex with Derek just made her day. It made her day perfect, though finding out she was assigned to Derek made her happy earlier but she much happier now.

"I love you too." Derek replied as he was about to kiss Meredith but his pager went off. "Damn it" Derek muttered as he got out of bed to get his pager. "I've gotta go." Derek told her as he turned around from looking at his pager. He really didn't want to but he had to.

Meredith frowned when she heard his pager. That was the perfect interruption. She then frowned even more when he said he had to go. Her happy perfect day wasn't any perfect anymore.

Derek quickly grabbed his clothes and put them on him. Of course Meredith didn't get dressed yet. As he was about to leave the on call room, he walked over to her and kissed her, very passionately. "Remember Mr. Cruz's surgery." Derek reminded her as he left the on call room.

Once Derek left, she got all her clothes, got dressed and made sure she looked alright. Not like she had just ad sex in the on call room with her boyfriend who happens to be an attending. Nothing like that.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Derek had been paged for a 911 in the Pit. "What do we got?" Derek asked as he walked into the trauma room and taking the chart from the nurse. "Male, thirty five. Fell off of his roof as he was cleaning the gutters, possibly head traumas and broken leg." Derek got as a reply as he read the chart. "Get a ct done, page Doctor Torres since he might have a broken leg." Derek told him. Derek handed the chart back to the nurse. He walked over to the patient and checked him out quickly.

Derek was the paged to check out the CT. He walked in and looked at the screen. "Subarachnoid hemorrhage" Derek said. "Book an OR stat." Derek said as he exited the room. He wandered down the hallway to the nurses station. "Page Doctor Grey." Derek told the nurses. He leaned back and waited for Meredith to show up, he hoped that she would scrub in with him.

A couple of minutes later, Meredith strolled down the hallway to Derek. "Whats up?" Meredith asked, hoping nothing went wrong with Mr. Cruz. "I've got another surgery, want to scrub in?" Derek asked. He could have asked another intern. But instead he asked Meredith. "Sure." Meredith replied as she smiled, thinking about before. "I'll page you with the details in a little bit." Derek said as he started walking away.

After Surgery

Both Meredith and Derek were alone in the scrub room after surgery. "That went well" Meredith commented as she was washing her hands. "It did." Derek replied as he looked at her as he continued washing his hands. "My place or yours?" Meredith asked after she washed her hands. It's like they alternated. Some nights at Derek's trailer and other nights and Meredith's house. "Yours is good." Derek said as he dried his hands then leaned against the sink.

Meredith took a step closer to Derek and kissed him softly. "I'll meet you in the lobby at eight." Meredith told him before walking to the door. "It's a date." Derek replied, watching Meredith exit the scrub room. He then turned to look into the empty scrub room, just thinking about it all. Everything he left in New York. The life Meredith doesn't know about.


End file.
